


Logistics

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Fail sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by an anon who wanted 69ing and the anon who was down for fail!sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Porn off 2014 with Missbeizy

“That’s um—” Blaine’s voice trails off into a sort of breathy moan and a soft  _shit_  when Kurt suddenly stops teasing with small licks and takes Blaine’s dick fully into his mouth. The sun is starting to spill, early morning peach gold through their windows; Blaine’s hardly awake and Kurt’s mouth is an incredibly erotic and welcome. if not a little jarring wakeup.

 

“Good then?” Kurt says when he pulls off for a second, voice full of mirth. Blaine’s only response is to thread his fingers through Kurt’s morning messy hair and push slightly. Kurt smiles and wraps his hand around Blaine’s cock, jerking is slow with a tight grip while he resumes his teasing, kissing the inside of Blaine’s thighs and slowly, torturously mouthing at his balls. Blaine tries to spread his legs a little more, but it’s awkward in their position, Kurt’s hips are up by Blaine’s shoulders and elbows akmibo, one on Blaine’s thigh and one on the bed.

“Kurt,” Blaine begs, “please stop teasing me, it’s too early in the morning.”

“It’s never too early for blowjobs,” Kurt says, biting at Blaine’s hip. Blaine rolls to his side a little, pressing his face against the give of Kurt’s thigh. When he opens his eyes he can see Kurt’s dick, flushed red, shinning tip dripping precome, and so close to his face.

“Hey,” Blaine says suddenly, “I have an idea.”

“Mmm?” Kurt’s resumed licking him, which is wonderful, but not enough. He’s so hard it hurts and the aching settling in his balls is sending urgent signals through him that this is not enough and grossly unfair.

“How about I show you what I want?” Blaine asks, then curls himself a bit, trying to keep his own dick close to Kurt’s while also taking Kurt’s into his mouth. The angle is all wrong and weird, so he pulls on Kurt’s hip to get him to roll onto his side. After some squiggling he manages to get where he needs, hand wrapped around Kurt’s cock and mouth slowly taking it in. He suckles and tastes the sharp tang of Kurt’s precome, exhales a little huff of pleasure, then tries to take him all the way it.

“Sixty-nining?” Kurt says faintly, “really?”

“Stop talking,” Blaine pulls off, “and please,  _please_  blow me.”

Kurt’s dick is smooth and hard and so big, stuffing his mouth full — it’s a pleasure Blaine had no idea he’d like  _this_  much, feeling every throb of Kurt’s own responses, being so intimately close to his body.

He moans when Kurt’s mouth finally settles over him, sucking him in hard and wet and perfect. _Perfect_. So perfect in fact that Blaine is stunned into that right on the edge moment, forgetting what he’s supposed to be doing. Kurt’s thumb digs into the crease of his thigh, bruising hard — his mouth is such a delicious sort of ecstasy around him. Helplessly he thrusts a little, rolling his hips into it. He’s moaning, mouth still sort of on Kurt, when he thrusts too hard, triggering Kurt’s gag reflex.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt rolls away, gagging, forgetting his own dick is in Blaine’s mouth. It pops out more than slides, catching Blaine’s teeth. “Oh  _fuck_!”

“Oh god I’m so sorry,” Blaine sits up, hands fluttering, unsure what to do. Kurt’s hands are over his eyes, breath heaving.

“How the hell do people do this?” Kurt finally asks, sitting up. “Logistically?”

“I have no idea,” Blaine says. His focus is sort of split between his dick, which has been teased almost beyond what’s bearable, and Kurt. “I’m sorry, it was really hard to focus on you and me.”

“Yes, I can tell.”

Blaine waits, watching Kurt lie prone, eyes closed, for a good 45 seconds before he can’t stand it. “ _Kurt_ ,” he tries not to whine, “I’m sorry but I have got to— it hurts, I mean, the  _teasing_  and—” he gestures to himself when Kurt’s eyes open.

“Oh,” Kurt rolls onto his side.

“I’ll do it,” Blaine touches himself gingerly, biting his lip around a moan. This is probably really rude, but he’s too far gone to care. He’ll care later. Yep. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“Blaine,” Kurt sits up, pushes Blaine back on the bed, and kisses him hard. It’s actually really dirty and unfair, the things Kurt can do with his mouth. “Shut up and come, okay?” Kurt knocks Blaine’s hand off of his cock and squeezes, pumps and palms over the head where it’s slick, and then pumps again. He licks Blaine’s mouth and bites his lip and smiles against Blaine’s mouth when he does finally, brilliantly, come.


End file.
